The Last Lesson
by Terminus Ashbell
Summary: Oneshot I wrote in response to episode 10. Don't read unless you've watched it already


The Last Lesson

"Okay everyone, times up"

In the ruins found on outskirts of the Tokyo Area, there was a school. No, more accurately it was a single classroom. To be even more specific it was not even a room as there were no walls or ceiling. There, Rentaro Satomi, IP rank 300, was teaching twenty some Cursed Children along with his boss, Kisara Tendo.

"Wah, that test was so hard!"

"I did alright…I think?"

"Rentaro-sensei, I did my best just for you!"

"Ahaha, good work everyone"

Though most of them were complaining, Matsuzaki, the children's unofficial guardian, could tell they were all very happy. The old man couldn't help but smile at the kids' cheerfulness.

Cursed Children were kids that had been prenatally exposed to the Gastrea virus, which gave them superhuman abilities and their characteristic red eyes. These eyes caused the children to be discriminated against by the general public because that particular shade of red reminded people of the war and Gastrea, things they would prefer to forget. Because of this discrimination, these girls had been forced out into the ruins of old Tokyo. Matsuzaki had been taking care of any girls that he could find but a single man could only do so much, and it was all he could do to help them survive.

Recently, though, Rentaro and Kisara had been volunteering to teach the girls (along with their own initiators, Enju and Tina) and Matsuzaki couldn't remember a time that they were happier.

"Great job, everyone! With this, you've all finished the curriculum for elementary school." Rentaro congratulated his students. "Is there anything you want to do to celebrate?"

A gleam passed through the eyes of all the children. They exchanged glances, nodded to each other, the yelled out with all their might:

"''''''LET'S GO ON ANOTHER FIELD-TRIP"''''''

"All right then, let's go on a field trip," Rentaro said while smiling wryly 'Looks like I won't be able to eat well for the next week'.

_Rentaro!_

"Hm? Did you say something Kisara?"

"No, why?"

"Must be my imagination then. Okay class, let's go."

"OHHHH!"

* * *

As the group approached the same monument they visited last time, Rentaro began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny Rentaro-kun?" Kisara asked.

"Nothing, I was just remembering the ride here" No matter how many times he saw it, the sight of his students being mesmerized by the subway system always brought a smile to his lips

Kisara smiled at the thought as well "Though they've grown, some things never change huh?"

"Ah, quite being so lovey-dovey with Kisara-sensei already!"

"Grrrr, it's not fair stealing a march like that Kisara-sensei!"

_Rentaro! Wak-_

"Hai, hai, settle down everyone," Rentaro said, placating the children. "Now does anyone remember the name of this monument?"

"Um, was it 'The Young Girl and Fire'?"

"No, I'm sure it was 'Exploding Gastrea: A True Story'."

"That's not even the name of a statue anymore... Oh? Do you know Enju?" Rentaro pointed to the girl who was waving her hands back and forth.

"Obviously this is a statue to commemorate the engagement of me and Ren-"  
"WRONG! This monument is called 'Flames of Revolution' and it was built to honor those who died in the Gastrea War."

"Oh….I knew that."

"Y-Yeah, me too"

"I'm sure you did. Anyway, since it's that time year again, let's all go to the Genan Festival this time" Rentaro said as he started walking off. However, when he turned around, he saw that no one was following him. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"We'd love to go to the festival with you but…"

"…There's something that we have to say, Rentaro-sensei."

"Oh...what's that?"

"Rentaro-sensei….you need to wake up."

"…yeah… I know"

The children smiled sadly at him.

"…Mirei, Ruka, Sasana, everyone, I'm sorry…I-I promised that I'd protect you all but I failed…I'm sorry that I'm protecting the kind of people that killed you...I'm so very very sorry"

Though he tried to stay strong, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Before he knew it, he was on his knees crying uncontrollably.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by warmth. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was being hugged by everyone.

"Don't be so sad, Rentaro-sensei"

"Yeah, we were truly happy being with you"

"Don't worry about us sensei, fight for those who can still be saved"

"Thank you for teaching us, sensei, and thank you for caring about us. But right now there are still people who need you"

_Rentaro! Wake up!_

"Yeah, I'm coming Enju"

* * *

Rentaro woke up to see his partners crying face over him. He had been thrown into a wall by a giant ant-like Gastrea, and lost conscious.

"Rentaro! You're alive!" Enju exclaimed as she tackled Rentaro.

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

Suddenly, a giant leg sped towards the pair. Jumping out of the way Rentaro aimed his gun at the Gastrea.

_Do you best, Rentaro-sensei_

_Yeah, I will_

"This is Rentaro Satomi of the Tendo Civil Security Corporation. I've located the Gastrea and am engaging it"


End file.
